fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joyful♪Symphony Pretty Cure!
'|ジョイフル♪シンフォニープリキュア！}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The themes of the series are music and happiness while the sub themes are colours, hope, dreams and miracles. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Mitsuko is the insecure and slightly quiet daughter of retired idol Otomiya Amako. Being the daughter of Amako, Mitsuko is very popular around school and is often seen to be the exact same as her mother, naturally having a strong singing voice and naturally being very talented at dancing. Despite her talents and popularity, Mitsuko hates how everyone seems to see her as a carbon copy of her mother and wishes they’d see her as someone else. Being naturally talented at singing and dancing, she can be quite the perfectionist and tends to overreact. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aria, the pink symphony of peace who controls the power of light. / - The freedom seeking daughter of the rich Midorizora family and the youngest of two siblings, Tsubasa is a girl who wishes to break out of her family’s grasp or at least change their thoughts over things - this being due to the fact that her family is highly homophobic while Tsubasa is actually lesbian herself and has strong feelings towards girls, especially towards her bisexual best friend Aosaki Mizumi whom is her crush. On the other hand, Tsubasa is energetic, lively and a bright natured girl but is also reckless, risk-taking and over protective. She also loves to dance. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Vivace, the green symphony of freedom who controls the power of the sky. / - Tsubasa's best friend, Mizumi is shy, unconfident and quiet with a talent for writing both stories and song lyrics. However, she is often way too timid to share her work like her lyrics or story ideas with others and fears to do so since she gets scared of being judged based on how she thinks her lyrics are cheesy and childish despite them being her thoughts and feelings - yet she shares them with Tsubasa due to trusting her the most. She is also bisexual and, despite being Tsubasa’s best friend, is greatly frowned upon by Tsubasa’s parents and overall family. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Pianoforte, the blue symphony of courage who controls the power of water. / - The reformed Iolite, Sumire is a cold girl with a strong passion for playing the guitar and performing in front of a large crowd. She also tends to be blunt much like when she was Iolite but is much more open to her feelings as Sumire. Despite her blunt and cold nature, she is a kind natured and happy person underneath her unwelcoming appearance and wants to live her life to the fullest while sharing the power of music. In addition to her blunt and cold attitude, she still portrays - at times yet rarely - traits of Iolite’s violent and sadistic personality. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tempo, the purple symphony of hope who controls the power of ice. Mélodique Sin'Todo - The main antagonist of the series. - The daughter of Silencio and the second in command of Sin’Todo, Iolite is an emotionless, cruel, uncaring and - much like her mother - sadist young girl who uses her singing voice to fight the Cures. She is a talented guitarist also and, despite her evil origin, tends to sing about finding the “key of hope” when no one is around - often contemplating whether she should be evil like her mother or good and join the Cures. - A trio of the “goons” or minions of Sin’Todo. The members are: * - The leader of the goons but the most immature, Ydolem triggered the first transformation of Cure Aria. Being the most immature, Ydolem is dumbwitted, small minded and just a playful being overall. However, he can come up brilliant plans unintentionally which Umuzir often uses to attempt to defeat the girls. * - The more responsible of the goons, Umuzir is bossy, feisty and the one who triggered the first transformation of Cure Vivace. Being the more responsible, Umuzir tends to be a bit full of herself and usually commands the other two despite actually not being the leader of the three. She is also a little selfish. * - The lazy and more gluttonous of the goons, Rojam is a man who is more happier to sleep than carry out tasks given to him by Silencio yet is the one who triggers the first transformation of Cure Pianoforte. As a result of his laziness, he is often considered to be the most useless of the 3 and is scolded a lot by Umuzir or Iolite. - The main monsters of the series summoned from the disharmony of one’s heart. The name is Spanish for “dissonance” and are summoned using the phrase "Disharmony and Chaos, Resonate! Disonancia Rise!". Supporting Items Locations Media and Merchandise Episodes Movies Music Merchandise Trivia * This is the first series where the green cure joins the team as the second member. ** This is also the 8th series where there is a green cure in the team, after: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (and GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure!, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure, KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode and Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. * This is the second series to break from the traditional, energetic lead cure and have an insecure/shy leader, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * This is the second series where the main theme is music, after Suite Pretty Cure♪. * The series could be seen to have similarities with Go! Princess Pretty Cure, which are: ** Both series start off with three Cures ** Both series have a female main antagonist. ** Both series have a theme of dreams, the theme being a main one in Go! Princess and the theme being a sub theme in Joyful♪Symphony. Gallery Category:Joyful♪Symphony Pretty Cure!